


19/05/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 19/05/16





	19/05/16

“I-I didn’t know you wore Glasses, Lestrade.” 

The captain of the football team looked up from his books to see Mycroft Holmes, Student Council member. Also the preferred Referee for all Cricket games at Baker Street Academy, which would explain his presence in the Sports revision hall.

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Greg pulled the frames down off of his face “, had them for a while now, but I slept late today and couldn’t control my contacts neatly enough to put them in on the bus without stabbing myself in the eye.”

“Oh, hehe.” Mycroft nervously laughed, pulling a seat diagonally across from him and sat, pulling out a few books along with an Academy branded notepad.

“Yeah, What d’ya think - looking good?” Greg smiled and put the glasses back on, twisting his head to and fro so Mycroft could see his face at all angles.

“Oh, yes, Um, ver-very nice.” he nodded quickly.

“Cheers - so what brings you to our smelly halls and not the Council rooms?”

“Headmaster Gregson is being a punt in the cunt - I mean, a dedicated educator.” Greg snorted manically - what a phrase!

“W-haha- what’s he doin’?”

“Well.” Mycroft’s shy demeanor completely flipped, as was known for when the Council member was approached about his duties. He raised his left arm and placed his elbow on the table, fingers fanned delicately but the flex of a bicep belied a larger strength.

“You’ve obviously heard about the reforms of the Language classroom library rotas? Caused a huge stink when Latin garnered half the allotments for the research computer labs but Italian, Greek and German had to share the rest?”

“Hm, yeah.” Greg nodded, resting his cheek on his bent fist, practice planning ignored completely.

“Well, obviously the rest of the language department had petitioned for a reassignment.”

“Obviously.”

“Well, and don’t tell anyone I have told you this, but Gregson has decided that because the high prospective student rate for our Latin prospectus, that students studying Latin should have a lion’s share of the research time.”

“What?” Greg frowned.

“I know. Anyway, So this hasn’t gone beyond the faculty-”

“And yet one of your many little birds had told you?”

“Mayhaps.” Mycroft smiled enigmatically. “So, Gregson calls a meeting for the council, and tries to blag his way into our agreement that Latin should have the priority.”

“And obviously that didn’t go so well.”

“Well done. So we put it to a vote, and it is denied 4-2. So, now there is sudden maintenance on the Council Rooms, and no more official meetings until they’re done.”

“Is that allowed?” The captain asked, now angry. Mycroft sighed and lowered his arm, crossing them easily over each other.

“We’ve been asking for repairs for the rooms for a while now, we need a larger filing cabinet and all manner of small refurbishments, but it’s just too coincidental…” Mycroft finished softly.

“I thought Holmes’ didn’t believe in coincidences,” Greg asked as quietly, leaning forward to watch his fellow sportsman daze into space. Holmes’ vanishing wasn’t a rare thing - the younger had shouted from the rafters about his ‘Mind Palace’, but the elder Holmes didn’t do it so blatantly, usually using break and lunchtime to reorganize himself. A knock on the door and Anthea popped her head in.

“Mycroft.”

No response. Anthea turned to Greg and halted.

“Glasses, Greg?”

“Yeah, looking sweet, huh?” Greg smiled, turning again as he had previously.

“Hm, yes; I’m sure Mycroft liked your glasses too.” she smiled. And kept smiling. Greg frowned slightly before understanding reached him.

“Oh really?” Greg smirked and took them off to clean the lenses in his shirt. Anthea nodded, before walking around the table to gently shake her coworker's shoulder.

“Mycroft, Gregson has called all council members to his office,” she said quietly as if awakening someone from a deep sleep. Mycroft blinked a couple of times, before looking up at her.

“Did he present a reason?”

“I expect it is to suggest a revote.” The pair rolled their eyes, but Mycroft stood nonetheless. with a single swipe, he pushed his books back into his open attache and sighed.

“Forgive me, Greg…ory.” Mycroft looked up to see Greg watching him, an arm of his glasses resting between his teeth, with a devilish smile on his lips. He removed the eyewear from his mouth and put them on his nose once again.

“No problem, Mycroft. Nice seeing you again. We should meet up more often. Like after school on Friday.”

“Oh! Uh, y-yes, I can see how that would be p-productive.” Mycroft said awkwardly.

“Mycroft?” Anthea, who had moved to the doorway during their interaction, motioned for Mycroft to precede her out. Mycroft nodded and walked out.

“You devil, Lestrade. He won’t be able to work properly for the rest of the day.” Anthea smirked, before taking her leave also.

“Tell him to wear something pretty.” Greg poked his tongue out as she left, and went back to planning. 

(and if the idea of the student council member in jeans happen to appear in his thoughts, then, well, he was only human.)

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
